In one aspect, the invention relates to a transgrip arm assembly for a repetitive motion packaging apparatus. In another aspect, the invention relates to a quick change connection for a transgrip spindle assembly and transgrip arm.
Transgrip arm assemblies may be utilized in the packaging industry to place and seal closures, such as threaded caps, on containers, such as bottles for carrying consumer goods. This operation may be typically performed utilizing a conveyor-based automated packaging system comprising a repetitive motion apparatus, such as an incrementally rotatable turret. Some packaging systems may process hundreds of packaging containers per minute. Maintaining container throughput may be a significant goal in processing containers.
In known transgrip arm assemblies, an elongate rotatable transgrip spindle assembly may be suspended at a first end from the repetitive motion apparatus in a generally vertical orientation, and attached at a second, opposed free end to a transgrip arm. The transgrip arm may rotate with rotation of the transgrip spindle assembly in order to, for example select and deliver a closure to a container for installation. The transgrip arm may be typically attached to the transgrip spindle assembly by a threaded fastener installed through the underside of the transgrip arm into the free end of the transgrip spindle assembly coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the transgrip spindle assembly.
The transgrip arm attached to the free end may be replaced at the end of a packaging run by a replacement transgrip arm, which may be suitable for a run of containers and closures having a different size, shape, and/or installation operation than were processed in the previous run. In such a case, the transgrip arm may be removed from the transgrip spindle assembly by first halting the operation. The threaded fastener may then be removed from the transgrip spindle assembly from beneath the transgrip arm, enabling removal of the transgrip arm and installation of the replacement transgrip arm. The replacement transgrip arm may be installed to the transgrip spindle assembly with the threaded fastener, the conveyor system may be restarted, and the operation may continue with the new containers and closures.
A repetitive motion apparatus may utilize multiple transgrip arm assemblies. In such an apparatus, the transgrip arm exchange described above must be repeated for each transgrip arm assembly. This may be a tedious and time-consuming process, particularly if several different packaging runs must be conducted in relatively quick succession.